bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jigoku Kogata-Akuma
Note: the following info is meant for an alternative universe of the bleach canon. the info bellow may not be canon compliant. Jigoku Kogata-Akuma (地獄小型悪魔, Lit. meaning: Hellfire Mini Devil) is a shinigami/togabito hybrid. He is based in Naruki City and deals with the hollows and pluses there. Due to a special kido developed by Urahara Kisuke, Jigoku is able to avoid the Kushanada, even though he is part Togabito. Appearance Jigoku takes the form of a 16 year old male about a quater of an inch below average hight and of average weight. He has dark blue eyes and matching shaggy hair. He also has slightly pointed ears, sharpened canines, and a black tail. He also has kanji on his back, acting as the kido seal hiding him from the Kushanada. While in his gigai, he wears the uniform for the high school he attends, consisting of a white buttoned shirt, which he has untucked, a black jacket, black pants, brown shoes, and a striped neck tie that he wears loose. He also looses his tail while in his gigai. While out of his gigai, he wears the same thing, except that he shows his tail and carries his sword around. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Jigoku was recognized by Urahara Kisuke himself as a master swordsman, due to the hybrid being able to keep up with the shop owner in a prolonged sword fight. Jigoku has mastered Kendo, as well as the same style Ikkaku uses, combining both his blade and sheathe for different attack and defence combos, though Jigoku only uses this style while in shikai. *'Style of the Undrawn Longsword:' While his sword is still sealed, this is Jigoku's prefered style of sword combat. This style of sword play allows Jigoku to cut through objects while his sword is still sheathed. Kido Expert: Jigoku is Highly proficient in kido, able to cast Hado up to number 90. However, he is unable to cast a Bakudo above number 30. *'Eishōhaki' (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment"): Jigoku has proven capable of casting without the incantation for all Bakudo he casts and Hado up to number 58. Great Spiritual Pressure: Jigoku has a high amount of Reiryoku, and is able to effectivly manage it. Hakuda Master: 'Jigoku has been able to keep up with Urahara Kisuke, although he has never won. He has also been able to fight off multiple hollows unarmed, without taking any damage, though admittedly never against mltiple menos. *'Sandobaggu Bīto (サンドバッグ・ビート, "Sandbag Beat"): Jigoku unleashes an extremely fast barrage of punches upon an opponent, causing aggrivated damage, enough to shatter a Menos Grande's mask. Shunpo Expert: Jigoku is able to perform this technique over an extended period of time, though not nearly as fast as other experts. Enhanced Strength: Jigoku's strength is enough that he can punch solid concrete and leave a hole, without breaking his hand, even in his Gigai. Enhanced Durability: Jigoku has been shown to be able to take a punch to his gut, from Urahara no less, and still be able to unleash a counter attack. Zanpakuto Akumabi (悪魔火, lit. meaning: Demonfire): Jigoku's zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a maroon handle and a rectangular guard. It's sheathe is also maroon with a small golden rope tied to it and an unknown kanji on it. *'Shikai:' Like Ichigo, Jigoku's zanpakuto is in a constant release, though this is more due to the nature of his powers. In order to keep his powers from leaking, he keeps his sword sheathed most of the time. Upon drawing his sword, random points on his body catch on fire with blue fire, though two spots on the front of his head and the end of his tail always light up. His sword catches fire, as does the very tip of his sheathe. **'Shikai Special Ability:' Mahenkan (魔変換, Lit. meaning: demon transformation): Jigoku's shikai gives him abilities similar to the legendary demon lord himself, Satan ***'Feralness:' Jigoku becomes more instinctual. However, it's not to the point of him forgetting how to properly fight. ***'Greatly Enhanced Strength:' Jigoku's strength increases, allowing him to pick up Tessai and throw him through several solid rock structures, albeit that tessai didn't struggle while being picked up. ***'Greatly Enhanced Durability:' Jigoku has shown that he can take a blade through his gut and still counter attack, even with the blade still in. He has also been shown to take a cero head on, albeit with a little damage ***'Enhanced Shunpo:' Jigoku is now able to keep up with the likes of Yoruichi Shihoin, albeit barely. ***'Ao Kasai Seigyo' (青火災制御, Blue fire control): Jigoku is able to control the flames summoned forth by his shikai to a startling degree. Togabitofication Due to his Togabito ancestry, Jigoku is able to don a mask, similar to Hollowfication, but instead it summons a mask similar to the ones togabito wear to escape the Kushanada, except inverted. Unlike Togabito masks, Jigoku's mask makes his powers stronger, though at the cost of making his signature more like a togabito's, and thus risking the Kushanada coming after him if he uses it for more than five minutes. *'Power Augmentation:' While wearing the mask, Jigoku's powers increase exponetially. **'Enhanced Spiritual Pressure:' Jigoku's spiritual pressure greatly increases. Urahara has noted that his grip on Benihime momentarilly loosened when he summoned his mask, possibly due to the slight fear induced by the heavy Reiatsu. The enhancement is the mask's most dangerous aspect, mainly because of the fear inducing reiatsu, but also because the fact that this changes his signature to be more like a togabito's. **'Greatly Enhanced Strength:' Jigoku's strentgh increases so that, while also having shikai activated, he can stop the punch of a Menos Grande dead. **'Greatly Enhanced Durability:' Jigoku has shown that, while his shikai is activated, he can take one of Tessai's Raikoho's dead on with minimal damage. **'Greatly Enhanced Speed:' Jigoku can move at fast paced speeds matching that of a shunpo practitioner without using shunpo. **'Enhanced Ao Kasai Seigyo:' Jigoku's control over his flames drastically increases, as well as there damage. *'Chains:' Jigoku can summon the chains that bind togabito to hell. However, he rarely does this due to the risks, as not only does this shorten the time he has till the Kushanada find him, but if he accidentally touches the end of one of the chains, he automatically has one minute till he is dragged back to hell. This also applies to others that are touched by the chains. Quotes Trivia *Jigoku's appearance is based off of Rin Okumura's from Ao no Exorcist. *Akumabi is based off of Rin Okumura's sword, Kurikara. *His shikai is also based on Rin, who in Ao no Exorcist, is the son of Satan. *The Style of the Undrawn Longsword is based of the sword style of the same name from Fairy Tail. Category:Togabito